Jadeite and Found
by Jade-Amythest
Summary: If you had a choice to remember only one person in your life or risk losing your entire timeline.Who would you choose? * more characters just limit is four *Blue Diamond is a major point in this *hints of smut, maybe some later with some ships
1. Chapter 1- Recovery part 1

** A/N: I DON'T own SU blah blah

and I was trying to do a Sadie x Lars story BUT my idea spiraled to include many more, Also I have the set this as AFTER Lars came back to Earth

Chapter 1- Recovery

Lars woke up coughing up sand and pushed himself up to his feet only to notice he was on some sort of beach. Last he remembered was ….yelling and a familiar hand, holding smacked his head as if to knock the memories back. All he knew was …. His name was Lars and ...He felt something hard clink to his chest he looked down wanting to scream as he saw he was pink and there was a small blue heart shaped gem hanging on a silver chain. The gem itself was the most beautiful thing he had seen. For a moment he seemed to be focused on the beautiful piece even as he used his sleeve to wipe the rest of the sand from his mouth.  
The word - **REMEMBER** \- suddenly popped across the front of the gem in yellow "Remember?...Remember what?"he muttered more to himself than anything. As if to answer his small scenes played out fast across the gem. "Will you close tonight? I want to pick up Battleship Warefare on my way home and if I don't go wait for it now, they might be closed or out before I can get to it."He saw himself ask a small blonde voluptuous girl standing behind some sort of cash register wearing a purple shirt baring a donut with a bite taken out of it and black sighed "Fine, but I want to play it too. " The vision on the gem switched to them sitting on a park bench her reading some magazine and him just staring towards the sky not saying a word just hanging out with each other. The vision switched again to other things of her from more stuff of her at the place wearing the donut shirt, to them playing games in two different bedrooms, them kissing on an island, them in a bed with her screaming his name in pleasure as she dug her nails into his back ,him kissing her after coming back from….something and finally saying he loved her. "SADIE!" He finally yelled as all the memories of her flooded through as if someone had managed to download, rewind and play his memories of her all at once making him close his eyes as if to try and try and focus on the memories as they crashed was his everything, his player two, coworker, best friend and….the love of his life. "My Player two"He whispered, he had to find her. Where was she? "What have you done?" Lars heard someone hiss behind him He turned around and saw a humanoid..or was it human? ..after all he was pink. This one however was light green skin, a tight darker green bun on her head with just a couple strands in front of her face , with black eyes wearing what looked to be a black , grey and white pant suit, with black dress shoes,..the one part he somehow found odd was a stone matching her skin seemed to be right in the center of her forehead between the two loose strands of hair.  
As he turned around to face her she caught sight of the stone around his neck which caused her temper to rise. "Who are you?" He asked but the green woman ignored him. "What has she done?"Her gritted through her teeth.

…..  
Beach City High

….

Sadie woke up on top of an odd building. She felt her head pound as she tried to get to her was then she felt something on her wrist. She looked down and saw what looked like a charm bracelet but there was only one pendant which was a beautiful dark blue stone which was a bit too big to be a normal charm. ' **REMEMBER** ' suddenly came across the stone in yellow letters . "Remember what?" She whispered more to herself than wasn't prepared for what flashed across the stone. A tall boy with gauged out ears with a fluffy red mohawk wearing a white apron over his clothes as he worked his magic in the kitchen with her in there helping make...an UBE roll? , the scene switched to where he had first come into some shop she was in asking about a job, It was followed by them bonding over horror movies, watching some in some….backroom, followed by playing games in two different rooms, then them kissing on some gasped as the last one seemed to trigger more including him coming back from...somewhere pink kissing her as the sun went down. She screamed as the rest of her memories seemed to unlock in a motion so fast and painful it caused her to scream and hold her head. "L...ars."She finally managed between once she was able to regain some part of her breath. "Well now, this is almost too easy." Sadie heard someone giggle behind her. She panted trying to regain her breath before turning to see some being smaller humanoid..or was it human? For all Sadie knew SHE could be the odd one since this being was Lars was pink ..or rather turned pink from something either way this little being was so small and blue the part that really confused was the stone below her left eye which for the most part matched her skin color. Did Lars have one of those...from what she knew, she had seen every inch of him and not seen any stone like this.  
"Who ….are...you?" Sadie huffed The little blue thing giggled, "Oh so she really is a Jadeite then. My My. You don't know anything? Remember anything….hold on, what is that blue stone you have on your arm? It looks like something from gem origin..oh well whatever it is can't help you now."She rambled as she pointed her hair bow which turned into a wand in a swift motion at Sadie's bracelet. The girl tried to wave her wand at the bracelet to get the bracelet off and over to her but the bracelet wouldn't budge. She tried for a second time but got the same result. The color seemed to drain from her face at the realisation she couldn't get it from Sadie. "WHO IN YELLOW'S NAME GAVE THAT TO YOU, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" The small being demanded A tic worked in Sadie's jaw at being called pathetic, she saw a piece of metal pipe near her remembering slaying something on an island with Lars.  
"What did you call me?" Sadie asked twirling the pipe in her hand glaring at the little being. "I SAID...YOU...ARE..A ...PATHETIC...HUMAN!" The blue being repeated not understanding that even if she took the pipe from Sadie, the 'pathetic human' had a back up plan to make her eat those words.

….  
Lapis gasped for air as she woke up beneath the water's she could still breathe under here and see? She wiped her eyes as she saw something huge laying in front of her. Surely she was seeing blinked thinking imagination was going wild. No the being didn't go away. She swam over and got a better look. She tried to scream as she noticed is was a huge about thirty six feet tall blue feminine being lying unconscious and looked white hair was flowing freely in the water while her body stayed still, though a blue stone of sorts sat in the middle of her chest growing dim" **REMEMBER** " She heard a voice say before seeing the stone turn lighting up and something shooting out for a moment making its way to her arm. Lapis screamed wanting to get away from whatever it was. She shot up to the surface and made her way to the land before noticing the blue hearted gem on what looked like a bracelet now around her arm. The word ' **REMEMBER** ' flashed across it. "What? Remember what?"She found herself asking out loud. As if on Cue she saw pictures of a smaller green being smiling at her as the worked on planting things in a field, followed by the green being trying to apologize by giving things including a voice device, and a small pool outside a next was them cuddled together in the bed of a truck which they had stuck through the side of the barn watching some show. Suddenly she felt something let go in her head unleashing so much more than of them as well as her leaving and watching her from the Moon. "PERIDOT!" Lapis hissed as the the memories finally stopped.  
She looked back at the water wondering if she should go back to the huge blue being at the bottom of the sea. "Did..Did..you do this?" Lapis whispered suddenly confused as to what was going on.

 **A/N : PLEASE REVIEW I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery Part 2

Chapter 2

….  
Funland Amusement Park ….

"I'm surprised someone else is here. Though it doesn't seem to bother me. Oh woah you have one of those cool necklace things too?" Peridot opened her eyes to see a boy...human maybe? Wait...what was a human? How did she know that word? Wait why did he seem a bit taller than her?Where were her limb enhancers? "I'm Peridot Facet -2x5L Cut 5XG and I assure you being I do not recall any of what you are saying." She blinked at him as she said her name the being's eyes rapidly flashed as if he were convulsing. Had she triggered its self destruct? Should she run? After a few moments he stopped. "Peridot?" He smiled and went to hug her but the gem stepped back and finally felt something with weight to it hit her looked down and saw a silver chain with an odd blue stone in the center. This wasn't hers, she would know. It didn't even go with anything she had. . It was then she saw in Silver the word ' REMEMBER ' come across the stone. "What am I supposed to remember?" The stone went foggy for just a moment before turning to a picture of a blue being with water like wings, short dark blue hair and seemed to be wearing a short of dress in multiple shades of blue. At first it was just a picture but then it turned to them on the farm, her begging the blue being for forgiveness, tending to their crops,watching a show in the back of a truck in their barn, watching the blue one getting their house ready to move and then ..her coming seemed to snap as memories of them flooded through. Peridot tried to breathe as it all came back. "LAZULI!" She screamed wanting her best friend back unsure where Lapis was but as Peridot could tell she was at the Funland Amusement Park. The had been there a few times even getting her own Alien prize from over the counter...why had she been playing when she could have taken it? No one else had been there? She felt the boy steady her then cough himself. "Woah were is she ?" He finally asked a bit dizzy. He then cleared his throat. "Steven..I'm Steven Universe and I'm looking for my best friend Connie." He finally explained once he could get his own that something triggered in Peridot. The world seemed to be putting her on a joy ride as memories of the human girl and half human boy flashed through her rapidly.

On Top of a nearby hill ….  
Jadeite snapped her neck as she got back to her ship from sparring with the abomination who was less gem than she was human yet he beared the color of a She growled as the Timeline Initiator bleeped letting her know she failed to correct the timeline cause of some hiccup. She slammed her fist down on the control panel partially to shut the taunting of the machine off and partly due to being pissed off. She took a deep breath and ran a hand of her head. Due to the Diamond's interference she was now stuck here on this planet and time.  
It was no matter though..it was only the abomination and some human he said. "Sadie?..so that's her name huh?" Jadeite breathed thinking about the one she sent Aquamarine after,the human wretch who was also causing a crease in the timeline...the abomination was now in the sea, that stupid gem still attached to him so even with him having it it didn't do him any favors since he would be dead anyway.  
Surely by now the small fairy like gem was done by now, Jadeite breathed more at the thought. Afterall,Sadie was just a human so it shouldn't be hard. Why wasn't she back though? The green gem reach up and pressed the earpiece she had in. "Aquamarine, what is taking so long? " She demanded only to be greeted with silence. "AQUAMARINE!" She yelled ,again no responses came in. The gem screeched taking the ear piece out and throwing it across the wall causing it to shatter into pieces. Didn't Blue understand why she did this? Why Jadeite HAD to do this?

….  
The Big Donut …  
Connie woke up from the feeling of something letting go of her someone had asked her who...she wouldn't be able to tell. Then again how did she get here..on a roof of...wait...was that a huge donut? She tried to rethink but her memories...of who she was, of anything...was so blank aside from someone holding her hand and her name was Connie. But Who was it that held her hand? Why did they let go? Where had they been? She placed her hand to her head "Think, Connie , Think...where are you from? ….what are you parents names?...who is your best friend?"she groaned at herself balling her hands into fists. It was then she felt something bit into her fingers. She looked down and saw a small blue stone of sorts in the center of a yellow band on her ring finger.'REMEMBER' it somehow managed to say in small font across its front. Connie chuckled nervously. "That remembering ship….it's sailing without me." It was as if she had something like "Open Sesame " for the stoned fogged up just for a moment before switching to that of a small boy not much younger than her with really poofy hair , an optimistic smile wearing a red shirt, with a yellow star in the center ,blue jeans and..red flip flops.  
The image changed again, this time to one of them sharing lunch on a beach, him apologizing to her in a backyard, her taking him to check out books, them driving a car then some space ship. Connie suddenly screamed as something tripped her memories of him. It felt like was trying to cook her fell to her knees suddenly clutching her head in last thing she saw him holding her hand, his smiling trying to say he believed he would be okay but something ….was was wrong! "Jam Buds!" He offered before letting go of her hand. "STEVEN!"She finally hissed wondering he he leave her? No! ...He was just here! He was the one who held her knew it..it had to be. "Hello ?" She heard some voice below her say. The ring on her finger suddenly gave off a bright white light leading over the edge. She walked over trying not to scream from the brightness and looked down finding a small blonde hair girl holding her arm as if she had broke it. Wait….someone else was here? Besides her and Steven?That couldn't be right. What was going on?" A sudden bright green clock seemed to appear in front the blonde lime green hands seemed to go backwards a couple times before the hands came to an abrupt stop at 3 and 9 causing the middle of the hands to swing back opening like a normal door and revealing some weird green humanoid wearing a business suit of sorts and some sort of stone in the middle of her head. Connie gave herself a running start before jumping through the giant doughnut not even thinking about what would happen as she dove down tackling the humanoid.  
…. 


End file.
